550 Roses
by smokehighcuztheworldslow
Summary: The airport isn't the most romantic place in the world. Airports are full of planes. Planes leave. But planes also bring people back to you. Edward arrives back from Officer Candidate School. It's been 12 weeks and he loves her. Bellas point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**550 Roses**

**Pairing: EdwardxBella**

**Rated: T**

**Summary: Edward is returning from Officer Candidate School in Rhode Island and decides to pop the question in a crowded airport upon arriving home to Chicago after a long time away from his girlfriend, Bella.**

**Ok, this is my first ever fic that...I actually posted. So please be nice. I saw like on of the cutest videos ever. It was just...sofrigginromanticIcoulddie. **

**Yeah. And I made up the flight number too.**

**Links on my profile.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella:<strong>

12 weeks. 12 Weeks and his fucking flight is delayed.

"Bella, calm your tits girl. Look, his plane just landed." Rosalie murmured, though she herself was looking slightly jumpy as well. There was a spark of excitement in her pale green eyes as they flitted around the arrival hall of the airport. Her brother was coming home. "I'll get us some coffee, stay right here. Don't have an aneurism while I'm gone girly." And she runs towards the where everyone is waiting for their loved ones.

Strange because the cafe is in the other direction.

Soon I saw the crew of America Airlines make their way out of the plane, the tall, glamorous stewardesses smiled and laughed at the pilots. An exotic looking red head shot me a knowing look, before whispering to a fellow steward and shaking her head. Weird.

After what seemed like forever, passengers started to pile out into the messy hall. People were greeted, hugged, kissed. So happy.

Question of the day though.

Where. Is. He?

I had been so caught up in looking for him through the dense crowds I didn't notice a small tugging at the corner of my top.

"'Lady?" A tiny voice called. I whipped around, gasping as I nearly stepped on the little boys foot.

"Um, what?" Great, Bella, way to be a bitch to a toddler.

"Is this you?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowing his eyebrows. He holds up a piece of paper. What the fuck?

It was me.

It was a picture taken at Edwards leaving party. I'm wearing teeny tiny black dress that Rosalie had forced me into that night. Edward is standing behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist as he plants a kiss on my forehead. I notice he doesn't have to dip ver low down to do it, then I remember I was also forced into 5 inch heels that night, in reality when I stand I only reach his shoulders.

I smile at the thought of them.

I really miss those shoulders.

I wonder how they're doing.

Christ, I'm going crazy.

_Wait, why does this kid have a picture of me? _I think. So I say it.

"Wait, why do you have a picture of me?"

"Because, I got it. And this is for yours.. for you. If this is you. Then it's for you."

Um...what?

He thrusts a single rose in my face and runs to his mom, who waits patiently by their luggage. She looks tired, but shoots me a gleeful look before winking and turning to the McDonalds at the end of the hall.

Ok...again, what?

I place the rose on the seat next to me and continue looking. Only to be interrupted by a tapping on my shoulder.

"Excuse me, miss?" A deep voice asks from behind me. I turn and immediately a rose hits me in the face. All I can think is...

There's a rose in my face.

"This is for you miss." The man quickly turns and brisk walks away. I can't help but notice a tiny piece of paper I see him shove into his pocket.

Things are getting slightly odd.

Too odd.

I place the identical roses next to each other.

"Congratulations, sweetheart." An old withered voice tells me. Another rose.

Soon, I'm being bombarded. Stranger after stranger fricking shoving roses in my lap. Some congratulate me? and some throw them in my lap before speeding away.

My fucking hands are straining because of the amount of flowers in them. The seats on either side of me are towering with them too.

Oh god, I think there's a line forming.

"For you, miss."

"Good luck."

"Ohmygod, this is sooo romantic. I hope you have a goo-"

"Here's your rose, lady."

I don't even have time to say thank you.

When I look up from all the flowers I see a crowd has formed around me.

Somethings happening...

I think the deliveries have stopped. Though I can't be too su-

The crowds are parting. Like the fucking. Red. Sea.

Holy fuck. What the hell is going on.

Then I see him. I see him in his uniform, clean cut and fresh. And, oh god, he looks so grown and handsome I can't even breathe.

His green eyes sparkle and dazzle and do whatever the fuck they usually do. He runs a hand through his fricking wild mop of red, brown, gold that is his hair. His lips tug at the sides before lifting into his adorable lopsided smile that reminds me of the silly boy I fell in love with when we were 15.

He's here. He's here. He's here.

Then I piece things together slowly. The roses. The congratulations. The fucking _pictures._

He drops his suitcase to the ground and takes three great strides towards me and my little garden. Suddenly the roses mean so much more.

Edward.

I shoot out of my seat and send at least a hundred roses to the ground, but I don't care and I leap into his arms as he peppers kisses all over my face, my neck, my jaw.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I missed you Bella, baby." He whispers as he continues his ministrations. He tries to pull back and look at me but I have a death grip around his neck and my head is buried into his shoulder. God, he smells amazing.

After chuckling quietly, he actually peels me off him and...

I guess I should've seen this coming.

He get's down on one knee and I can barely hear the "awws" and the "oohs" in the crowd.

"Isabella Marie Swan. I love you so much. These past 4 months have been the worst of my life, besides the time you, you know, dumped me. You have made me the happiest man alive for the past 10 years and I can't see life without you. So... Bella?" He whispers and I think the airport is kind of quiet now. I can feel my cheeks burning up and the tears welling in my eyes. "Will you marry me?"

And I'm gone.

There are cheers and I can see flashes out the corner of my eyes.

I can imagine how the pictures will look like.

A young, handsome man bending down on one knee as he proposes to the girl he loves most in the world. Who at the moment is surrounded by roses.

"Yes." I whisper when I realize he's running a hand through his hair again because I haven't said anything. "Yesyesyesyesyes!"

There's applaud now. And I bet if everyone was sitting down they would've stood up. I would've, just saying.

I see Rosalie walk up, and there are tears in her eyes. She was part of this too.

He stands up and grins so wide his face my split, I've never been happier. Wrapping his arms around my waist and twirling me around.

"I love you Bella Swan."

"I love you too, I missed you so much baby." I whisper through tears. "The roses, the people? That was a little melodramatic don't you think babe?" I tried to joke.

He chuckled, kissing my forehead. "Don't forget the pictures. All 550 of them. You know how much money that cost me to photocopy?"

550. 550 people. 550 roses.

All for me.

"Poor thing." I coo. "Look on the bright side, there are at least 200 men out there in the world who have a photo of me in my skimpiest dress. Right?"

Edward tenses, I forgot about his jealousy streak. "I should've thought that through. Dammit. Maybe if I call the airlines to track them down..." He was too adorable.

"C'mon baby. Let's go home."

* * *

><p><strong>So I wasn't aiming for perfection in this story. It hasn't been checked by anyone. I just had to get it out. <strong>

**Thanks for reading. **

**Again, link on profile :).**

**If this gets some amount of reviews I might post an Edward pov of this.**

**If not...here you go :D.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, a bunch of people put me on Story Alert, thank you soo much. **

**Here's Part 2. Enjoy...**

**xxMarissa**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward:<strong>

"Excuse me, ladies and gentleman?" I shouted as people began to shoot up out of their seats and reach up to grab their carryon bags. Everyone was eager to get off the plane and get home.

"Sir, can I help you?" A sickeningly sweet voice asked me. Oh great. It was the red-headed stewardess that had been watching me like a vulture the moment I stepped foot on the plane. I might as well make good use out of this situation.

"Yes, actually you can." I stated, throwing in a grin for good measure. God, the things I do for Bella.

The stewardess nearly fainted on the spot, not to sound cocky, but woman were attracted to me and I was good at wielding that like a sword.

"I would like to make an announcement, if that's okay." I continued. She looked a little hesitant.

"I don't know, sir, everyones pretty eager to get off the plane..."

"Please, just this once, it would mean a lot to me."

She sighed and unhooked the phone of its stand before handing it to me. Score.

"Excuse me, Ladies and gentleman. Could I have your attention please!" That did it. Everyone stopped milling around, thinking that it was a legit announcement being made. In a way I guess it was.

"I'm really sorry, I know you're all eager to get home but I really need all of your help to propose to my girlfriend." There was a collective aw-ing in the crowd from a few ladies and I waited before it continued. "On the way out, I've asked some stewardesses to pass each of you a rose and a picture of my girlfriend and it would mean so much to me if you would just give it to her for me. You don't have to say anything, just give it to her. She'll be right there... waiting for me so it won't be hard to spot her. So...thank you. I really appreciate this." I hooked the phone back up and turned to face the slightly annoyed stewardess, obviously she had not been informed that I was the one who had requested the stewardesses to give out roses. She huffed and turned away.

I stood by the door of the plane making sure nearly everyone got at least one, I heard a few men grumble about wasting time but I couldn't care less. I was doing something for my girl, is that such a crime?

I followed the crowd of people and waited behind a pillar as I searched around for her, and there she was.

I was nearly winded as I watched on at her, she hadn't changed a bit. Still so beautiful.

Her dark brown hair was swept over one shoulder and she was wearing a simple ensemble of jeans, boots and a dark green peacoat.

Soon a little toddler approached her and she looked so stunned I had to fight the urge to just sprint over there and laugh at her confused face. There, the rose was in her hand and her eyes looked like there were about to pop out of her head as another passenger, the guy who was grumbling shoved one in her face and moved on.

Dick.

An old couple next take a bit too long with her because then a line starts to form and soon she's surrounded, I can't see her anymore. I think my heart just broke. It's been too long.

Soon the numbers dwindle and she's in a... _garden. _It's now or never Edward. Man up, she'll say yes. Right?

I walk out confidently with my suitcase in tow and slowly push my way through the crowd and she looks me right in the eyes and her face completely just...blank. I smile out of reflex because she's changed so much from the shy 15 year old girl I fell in love with.

She's not doing anything so I drop my suitcase to the floor and quickly get to her before she jumps out of her seat and leaps onto me. Was that applause I just heard?

I tell her I love her even though she already knew that of course.

I set her down on the floor and here goes nothing.

She says yes and the crowd goes wild. Louder than they ever were at the billions of baseball games she supported me at. For some reason though, it's only her I hear, see, smell, feel.

I love you, Bella Swan.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if there were a billion mistakes. But i'm sick and I didn't want to lose it or change my mind so this is it in it's rawww forrrrmmm. I haven't even read through it.<strong>

**Please review :)**

**xxMarissa**


End file.
